evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Natasha Mills
Natasha Mills '''D. O. B: '''December 30, 1982 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''NYC '''Occupation: '''Assistant to Public Relations VP at UNICEF Personality Natasha is a fun-loving, good-hearted young woman. She enjoys helping others by volunteering her time at street kitchens and homeless shelters. She never seems to keep a wardrobe because she is always giving things away. She can be gullible when it comes to giving the coat off her back or cash to a stranger, but she is also street-wise enough not to fall prey to email spam or men luring her into dark alleys. That said, she can be taken advantage of in the corporate world as well as by her friends. She will give until she can’t give anymore, and then borrow to provide what she couldn’t do on her own. She knows this about herself, though, and is OK with it, feeling that at least she is making up for some of the jackasses in the world. Nat is also a very athletic woman. She likes jogging and playing Ultimate in the park. She will not back down from a challenge, especially where athletics are concerned and has actually made a pretty decent quarterback on occasion. She thrives on meeting her goals, winning at games and overall outdoors activities. She prefers to play more than watch from the stands, but cheers loudly – even obnoxiously - if she has a friend on a team. She will be your biggest fan if she not playing against you and your biggest rival if she is. Natasha also has a very strong work ethic. She believes strongly in what she does and continues working her way up the ladder in the non-profit world. Her career is very important to her and she works long hours when necessary (and sometimes when not). She has little else in her life to distract her from her goals and plans to keep it that way for the foreseeable future. History Born in Portland, Oregon, Natasha was raised the middle child of two brothers and two sisters. Her father was an architect and her mother a computer engineer, which made them fairly decently solid in the middle class bracket. Her brothers being younger than she, Nat was only just finding out how horrible teenage boys could be when she left for college. Nat has always been grateful for that little blessing. In college, Tasha met and fell in love with her first boy; then her second, and her third. By the time her junior year rolled around, Tash decided she just didn’t have time for boys. She dug into her studies with fervor and ended up becoming valedictorian of her class – though it was all by hard work and long hours not because she was excessively smart. Her family was quite proud of their little darling middle daughter. She had turned out better than they hoped, especially considering the curse in their families of middle children going bad. That was something one of their their children took up in Natasha’s place. Loving sports all through high school and college, Natasha had played on the softball teams as well as lacrosse. She loved running and kept it up in her off time. It helps her think while she runs, listening to her favorite iTunes and organizing her life, her work and school into neat little compartments that are always too small for her to fit in everything she ends up needing to. Now, after achieving her Masters degree in Business Administration, Tasha has worked for everyone from Goodwill to the Red Cross. Currently she is employed by UNICEF as a rainmaker and personal assistant to the VP of Public Relations, granting Natasha the opportunity to hone her skills with the media outlets as her boss’s liaison. She works with celebrities and their agents as well, bringing in talent for fund-raisers and other UNICEF functions. She met a homeless man at a shelter named Clint. He showed her some kind of miracle power, but his mannerisms frightened her and his power seemed deadly rather than life-giving. She still doesn't know how to act around him. Natasha's also developed a friendship with a musician named Loki. He seemed creepy at first but Nat has since decided that he is just a little awkward with people. Miscellaneous Natasha travels for her work. She is often in Los Angeles to do celebrity promotions for UNICEF. Category:Original Characters (Civilians)